Dirty Little Secret
by ampersands
Summary: It wasn't right. He knew he was meant to hate him; meant to be his rival. But what if you can't help how you feel? Seifer x Hayner. HIATUS-D.
1. Chapter 1

This would have to be the smuttiest thing I've ever written. _Ever_. I swear.. I have SCHOOL friends subscribed to me.. oh my image -cries-  
Right. For the record Seiner is the only gay pairing in this fic - it's the _only _pairing, actually. x3

* * *

  
Seifer was growing tired of Struggle matches.  
The utterly repetitive beating of his opponents, the thumping of the pathetic foam bats as they smacked at battlegear in an attempt to whack as many orbs out as possible. Orbs that scattered themselves all around the match area, lying in wait to be picked up by a possible victor.  
It no longer held any excitement for him.

_Well, no, that wasn't true,_ Seifer thought with a dismissive scowl. There was _some_ excitement to be had..  
Excitement which took the form of a hardening feeling whenever he fought Hayner - sorry, chickenwuss. Seifer had adopted a new technique which he only used against Hayner - oh what fun he had playing with him.

Seifer would hold his leg around Hayner's hips, holding his neck in the crook of his elbow to hold his head back. Beat, beat, beat with the bat. Sometimes he kept beating at him, gently, even when all the orbs had fallen to the ground and the crowd was screaming at him to pick them up. And Hayner would lean his head back, his blonde hair brushing the nape of Seifer's neck. And he would _moan_.

_Yes.._ Seifer chuckled.

His 'goons' (if you could even call them that) didn't seem to mind, really. The first time Seifer had come back from a match with a tight crotch, Fuu had shoved a mutter of 'Dry sex?' out of her tight lips.

It wasn't dry sex, really. When Seifer tightened his grip around Hayner's hips it bordered on it, sure, but by the time Seifer had done that Hayner would tear away and run back to collect the stray orbs. Seifer had lost a few matches over his carelessness, actually. The last time Rai had insisted 'Seif's just feeling off his game, y'know?', but really Seifer had bitten lightly on the other boy's neck. No, he didn't know why, he just _felt _like it, fuck off.

Even if Hayner realised why Seifer was pinning him down a bit longer than needed, even if he noticed how Seifer's tongue slipped out slightly when he whispered taunts in his ear - chances are he wouldn't mention it. Olette had asked him out before and Hayner had turned her down in a very cold manner - colder than a teenage boy should act to his best friend. A best friend who was fairly attractive, Seifer had to admit. But he preferred guys - hell, they were hot.

So of course, Seifer assumed Hayner was gay.  
And if he wasn't, it couldn't hurt to force the younger blonde to experiment.

"Seif's acting kinda weird, y'know?"  
"Thinking."  
"Just because I never shut my goddamn mouth, dipshit." Seifer growled.

The sandlot was basically empty. Fuu, Rai and Seifer were the only ones there, all three of them sitting on one of the benches. Seifer let his eyelids droop and imagined Hayner flipping through the sandlot on his skateboard, sweat gleaming off his muscles.

"Hnn." Seifer bit his bottom lip. Maybe there was some way to have more fun today. Rai was pissing him off, and Fuu - who was usually his favourite - seemed just as deep in thought as he had been. "I'm out."

"Yo Seifer, you don't want us to come with, y'know?"

"Mouth closed." Fuu murmured.

---

Skateboards were pretty much Hayner's favourite thing in the whole wide world.  
Well, it tied with his grandma's cooking, his friends, and Struggle.  
The last one he wasn't too sure about. Hayner stroked at the white lightning patterns down his dark blue skateboard and grinned. Yeah, skateboards were better than Struggle.

Skateboards didn't yell at you like the audience did. Sometimes you fell over and got bruised if you messed up, but that was in Struggle too. Skateboards couldn't beat you when you were down.

Skateboards didn't wrap their sweaty arms around you and press you to their chests, making you question your own damn sexuality. Nope. Skateboards just let you ride around on them without complaining.

Hayner placed his skateboard on the ground and jumped on just as the call of "Chickenwuss!" rang out from the slope leading to the Sandlot.  
"Crap!" His feet tripped over each other. Hayner quickly caught himself by slamming his hand on the wall, the bricks grazing his palm a little.

Hayner tried to straighten himself, feeling his baggy pants slip down slightly. Damn this hot weather, damn Seifer, damn _pants_!

Seifer's eyes had a glint to them - a glint Hayner didn't really like the look of. He had seen it in the older boy's eyes the same day he had bitten him on the neck. Hayner didn't like thinking about that bite. It had sent chills through him, chills that he liked. But that was bad. **Dirty**. He wasn't meant to like it when a guy did that to him. Seifer was just being a prick, he probably didn't even realise how he made Hayner feel when he did that.  
Hayner was just happy that Seifer usually got him from behind, and that his pants were so baggy.

Hayner turned and picked up his skateboard. Maybe if he pretended he hadn't seen Seifer, he'd go away (yeah, right).

"Oi, freak." Hayner turned his head and faked a look of mock surprise. He was about to open his mouth to retort with something 'clever', but something stopped him.

Seifer had grabbed the elastic part of Hayner's briefs from behind, and was rubbing his finger between the skin of Hayner's lower back. More chills.  
"What do you think you're _doing_?" Hayner spat. Seifer smirked and pulled the elastic back before letting it snap back painfully. Hayner rubbed at his back and winced.  
"Pussy," Seifer cackled.  
"Shut it, Seifer."

Typically Hayner would have turned and gone back to The Usual Spot. Typically he would have waited for Olette and Pence to come back with a handful of Sea Salt Icecream.  
Typically.

"I'm bored." Seifer said. His statement had a kind of demand to it. Like, 'entertain me.'.

Well, Hayner wasn't going to stand for that. Nope, he was going to walk away with his skateboard tucked under his arm and-

"Let's Struggle." Damnit, Seifer. "Or are you too chicken?"  
"It's late," muttered Hayner.  
"So? Unofficial, won't count it or brag about it. I'm bored, Blondie."  
"Why would you brag about it when you're obviously gonna lose?"

Hayner had forgotten how strange it was the moments right before he fought Seifer. His dark brown eyes followed the taunting bat instinctively, as if it was going to jump out of Seifer's hand and whack Hayner of its own accord.

Seifer stopped waving the bat.  
"How's a bet sound?" He asked.  
"A bet?"

Seifer nodded. Hayner raised an eyebrow. Knowing Seifer, the bet would involve Hayner dancing around in a tutu or - well, actually, probably not. Hayner had never lost a bet with Seifer before, heck, he'd never HAD one. _Maybe_ it wouldn't be so bad.  
".. Sounds fine.." _Maybe_.

The sandlot was empty except for the two, and Seifer's grin gleamed in the last remains of sunlight. The buildings were a reddish-blue, dimming in the sunset.  
"I win.. you have to skate around the Town fifty times.."  
Hayner blinked. Was that it? Huh, no tutu.  
"Shirtless." Seifer finished.  
"Are you serious?"

Seifer lifted his beanie and scratched at the top of his head before nodding. Hayner took a step back. That wasn't too bad. Hayner had skated around shirtless before. Except Seifer would have to count the laps.. and see him shirtless. He was going to insult Hayner over it, Hayner knew it. Just because he wasn't insanely fit like Seifer..

"And if you win?" Seifer asked dryly. He was impatient, so Hayner just said the first thing that popped into his head.  
"You have to be nicer to me. And stop calling me chickenwuss."

--

What a stupid proposition, Seifer thought. _I'd rather lapdance you, Blondie. _Much _rather_.  
"Whatever." He mumbled.  
Gripping his bat in his hand, Seifer held it up to Hayner. Hayner never said anything about dickwad, dipshit, shithead, freak, idiot or Blondie, had he?

Hayner wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for the muscled arm that wound itself around his neck all of a sudden. He obviously hadn't been ready for Seifer's hand tracing across his crotch lightly before grabbing the crook of his knee.  
_First guy on his back_, Seifer thought. He had this.

Hayner flailed and whacked Seifer over the back of the head with his own bat, earning a grunt from the other boy. Seifer let go and backed away.

Launching himself off the balls of his feet, Seifer dived at Hayner, knocking him face down onto the ground. Hayner moaned into the dirt and punched at it.  
"You're not on your back, idiot."  
Seifer snickered. Blondie never was the sharpest crayon in the box. He wasn't even a crayon, really, more like a dry marker that you scribble at a page with until it works.  
Seifer put one foot lightly on Hayner's back, nudging at him.

"The ground really tastes that good?" He asked.  
Hayner didn't move.

_Shit_.

The last time Seifer had knocked someone out was when Pence cut in the canteen line at school. Tubby probably wanted the last meat pie or some shit. Seifer hadn't cared, he just punched him in the back of the head without really thinking about it. The only part where he had cared was when Hayner had looked at his friend and then at Seifer with hurt and anger in his dark eyes.  
And that's how this whole rivalry shit began.

Seifer crouched down, lightly poking Hayner's soft cheek.  
"Hayner? Get up, buddy. Come on." Seifer tapped Hayner's backside with his Struggle bat. "Get your ass u- "  
Hayner's leg flew up, clamping on Seifer's bat and pushing it to the side.  
"Fuck - "

His hand around Seifer's throat, Hayner stepped on his feet and hit him in the ribs with the bat. Hayner let go of his throat and curved around Seifer, putting his arm around Seifer's neck and holding his head back.  
"How's it feel, huh?"  
_It feels damn uncomfortable_, Seifer answered in his head. Seifer was taller than Hayner - not by much, but he was still taller - so his head didn't fall into the nape of Hayner's neck the same way. Hayner's leg wasn't around his hips, either, so Seifer's spine just arched awkwardly.

"You're not doing it right," Seifer groaned. He elbowed Hayner in the side and ran over to grab his bat once the smaller boy had released him.

He was sick of this. Hayner was meant to groan into _him_, not the ground. He was meant to arch himself towards Seifer and look up at him with wide eyes.  
_That's_ how it was supposed to work.

_You really don't want me to see you half-naked, do you Blondie?_

Footsteps came up behind him - Hayner was going to try and push him over. Seifer spun around and hit Hayner harder than he'd meant to on the jaw, hearing a snapping noise. Hayner had been about to jump at him, so he flew in the air for a moment, headed for a very painful head-first crash with the hard ground.

That wasn't what Seifer had meant for. No.  
Seifer yanked Hayner's arm, pulling his opponent to his chest and falling on his side with the other boy in his arms. He quickly let go and rolled on to his back.  
"You win," they both said.

Seifer blinked and looked over. Hayner had rolled on to his back too.  
"Tie," came a voice. Seifer sat up, noticing Fuu sitting on the bench.

* * *

  
Reviews make me update faaster~ :3 And make Seifer's hormones rage more xD


	2. Chapter 2

Haaa. Less smut and more.. fluff I guess? .. in this chapter.  
I updated quick 'cause I'm impatient. I also kept rewriting Hayner's lines to TRY and keep him in character. D;

* * *

His little fantasy was coming true.

Hayner was peeling off his vest and shirt, leaving them in the hands of Fuu. Seifer smirked lazily, not bothering to hide his stare. Rai fidgeted awkwardly beside him, not sure whether to insult Hayner's lack of fitness (not that he really lacked it, the boy was a skater after all) or not. Seifer held a water bottle in his hand to taunt Hayner with as he passed.

"Fifty." Fuu said. Hayner nodded and looked into Seifer's eyes for a moment. They were cold and piercing as usual until Hayner turned his back and hopped on his board, at which time Seifer let them thaw out and mist over.

Fuu was the one who counted the laps, since Rai couldn't really get past 34 without stumbling over his words, and Seifer wasn't really focusing on the amount of times Hayner passed by. He was making a tally of how long it took Hayner to come back and then around. He had given himself enough time to act normal when Hayner passed before he imagined pushing Hayner against a wall and -

"Seifer." Fuu's tone was sharp, like she knew what Seifer had been thinking about. Seifer looked over at her, slightly irritated.

"What is it?"  
"About Hayner. Something more?" The pale girl bit her lip. Seifer looked over to his right where Rai sat. The overly muscled brunette was playing footsie with himself.  
"Yeah."

He could tell Fuu. She wouldn't tell - she didn't talk that much anyway. She could be cold sometimes, but she was loyal, which was all that really mattered. Seifer often wondered why she hung around him, she seemed like a nice girl most of the time.  
"Silence." Fuu promised, tracing an X across her heart with her thumb.

Hayner was coming around again - Seifer could hear his panting and the screech of his board as he came downhill. Seifer looked up in time to see a blonde flash skate past him and cursed himself. A layer of sweat had been building on Hayner, gleaming off his arms. Seifer had missed it this time.

Seifer leaned back on his hands with a smirk. Fuu looked at him worriedly.

"Reputation.." she muttered, too low for anyone to hear.

No-one talked after that, except Fuu, who called out to Hayner every five laps what his total was. The sun began to set - Blondie was taking his time doing this, wasn't he? - and Rai gave a sigh.

"Seif', this is getting boring, y'know?"  
"Patience."  
"No, whatever. You guys can go. He's at 43, right Fuu?"  
"Correct."

Fuu and Rai left on Hayner's 45th lap, and when Hayner came around he stopped in the sandlot and looked at Seifer with a bewildered look.  
"Lazy bastards," Seifer growled. "They left."  
Hayner was about to start off again, not wanting to waste time, but Seifer jumped up and called out to him.

"You can stop."  
"Huh?"  
"You don't have to ride around anymore. It's getting dark, you might hit a rock or something and fall."  
You're a subtle one, aren't you? He'll never guess you like him now.  
Whatever. Seifer could chalk it up to the bet - he had to be nicer to him, after all.

"Maybe I don't want to stop." Hayner retorted. Seifer smirked and sat back down on the bench, taking a drink from his water bottle.  
"Don't then. More fun for me."

-

Hayner's dark eyes were fixed on the bottle Seifer kept lifting to his lips (the bottle he suddenly envied). He hadn't stopped at any of the water fountains, and he'd been skating around for hours..  
Hayner threw his skateboard at Seifer's feet, earning a weirded-out glance from the other blonde. Seifer lowered the water bottle and held it out to Hayner, who grabbed it in a second.

His "Thanks," was literally drowned out as he practically inhaled as much water as he could. Seifer watched him, and tore the bottle out of his hands when he heard Hayner choke and splutter.  
"Idiot, you want to drown yourself?"  
"Sorry,"  
"Don't _apologize_. Geez. You're really a freak aren't you?"

Hayner glared at him.  
"My name's Hayner."  
Seifer glared back.

Hayner sat down, not bothering to shove his shirt on just yet. The night air felt nice against his bare shoulders, but he could feel something brushing against his arm. He glanced over just in time to see Seifer's brow furrow before he slapped Hayner on the bicep.

"What was that for?" Hayner barked.

Seifer wiped his hands on his pants.

"Mosquito. You wouldn't look very good if you were pale."  
"What happened to being _nice_?"  
"Go out with me, _then_ I'll be nice to you."  
"..." Hayner's mouth turned dry. Seifer's eyes were on him. Hayner's own were staring at the ground, but he knew Seifer was looking at him.

"You're serious." Hayner croaked. Seifer made a 'mhmm' noise.

_Fuck_. Seifer was gay for him.  
Or maybe he just happened to like Hayner more than the other guys. That was kind of flattering. Kind of.

Wasn't Seifer meant to be a ladies' man?!

Hayner bit his lip, searching his mind. He'd never actually seen Seifer with a girl before - except Fuu, who didn't really seem to like guys _or_ girls. It wasn't that weird to be gay. That's what all the teachers said at school. You were meant to be all shy about it and feel isolated - except Seifer didn't really seem shy - but it wasn't a _bad _thing.

It wasn't like he didn't like the guy.

He knew he was meant to hate him. He knew he was meant to be his rival.

Hayner couldn't help it if he preferred guys. Olette had asked him out once.. little timid Olette, who had twisted her hands into the bottom of her shirt nervously as she asked him. But he really didn't find her attractive. She was pretty, yeah, but he didn't feel that way about her.

And Seifer was asking him out now. Seifer, who he did find attractive, who he kind of wanted to snap his briefs back again, who he wanted to trace his hands over him again. That was wrong though, wasn't it? Wasn't he meant to be taking girls to the movies and touching their hands in the popcorn or something? It wasn't right to like a guy, but he did..

"Why?" Hayner's voice cracked. He glanced over at the water bottle in Seifer's hands - that would be kind of useful right now.

"Why what?"  
"Why are you asking me out."

Seifer shrugged. How was he so carefree about this?!

"I like you. I know you don't like girls."  
Hayner blinked. "How do you know that?"  
"I just do. Don't leave me hanging, Blondie."

"I'm not sure."

Hayner looked over at Seifer. It was strange, feeling unsure. Seifer was never unsure. He was always making quick decisions (no matter how stupid they seemed), always cocky. Hayner tried to be like that. He was meant to be the leader of the group.. always look like he knew what he was doing.  
But the group wasn't here. Pence, Olette - Fuu or Rai - none of them were here. There was just Hayner and Seifer, staring at each other with nervous looks in their eyes.

Seifer was touching his arm again. Not slapping it - just touching it. His grip tightened, and he pulled Hayner towards him.  
"Wait - "

* * *

I know you hate me. :3  
Try to see through your hate and review the story?~ Not only would it be much appreciated, but it means MORE SEINER SOONER. ;D And I know you want that~

Seifer has like. The best gaydar ever xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Oh dear god, writing this makes me twitch.  
Please don't kill me ;__;  
**  
I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

He was touching him. Not just on the arm. Hayner wasn't sure exactly _where_. He just followed the warm tingles and figured Seifer had his arm around Hayner and one hand tipping his head back. His lip hurt. Biting.. but he wasn't biting it.. Seifer was..  
Seifer was biting his lip gently to pry his mouth open and practically ravage it. Could you 'ravage' someone's mouth? Hayner pondered, leaning his head back. It sure seemed like you could, Seifer was managing it pretty well, running his tongue over Hayner's lower lip and all that - maybe Hayner should do something instead of letting Seifer have his way with him. Kind of demeaning, really.  
Seifer's hand glided down to Hayner's hip and lightly pulled it towards him. A smirk from the dominant blonde broke the kiss, and Hayner gave the tiniest little grunt of irritation.

"You liked that, hn?" Seifer pulled away slightly, only making Hayner arch closer. "You sure yet?"  
"I dunno," Hayner panted a little. "You might have to do it a little more.."  
Seifer took his hands away from Hayner, leaving him cold again.  
_Bastard._

They were still close - closer than they'd ever been before, not counting when Seifer would pin Hayner down in Struggle matches - but weren't touching. Hayner glanced over. His shirt, where was his shirt?

"My shirt..."  
Seifer leaned his head back and sighed. "It's where you left it.."  
"No. My vest's there."  
"Huh?"  
Hayner glanced over at the bench and walked over, feeling overly bare all of a sudden. He picked up his vest and shoved it on, grumbling. He could get another shirt, but that was his favourite..  
"If Rai took it I'll kill him." Seifer murmured. "Knew he was being too quiet."  
"It's probably around here somewhere, don't worry about it."

Hayner turned back to look at Seifer. It was nearly pitch black now, but Hayner could still see the gleam of Seifer's bright blue eyes through the darkness. Seifer bent down and handed Hayner his skateboard.  
"You're not too cheap to catch the train, are you?" Seifer teased. Hayner lived in Sunset Terrace, while Seifer lived on the mainland. Typically Hayner skated through the underground, but he was so damn _tired.  
_  
Seifer's arms were warm.. so warm. Comforting even. Weird that Seifer was being so nice to him. He still had that cocky attitude about him, but..

--

"You're thinking a lot lately Seifer, y'know?"  
Fuu - who usually would have corrected Rai or pointed out that he was wrong - stayed silent, gnawing on her bottom lip. Her reddish brown eyes looked wider than usual.  
Seifer ignored him, tapping his foot impatiently and pacing occasionally. Rai fiddled with his big hands.  
"How 'bout we go see Hayner and his gang, y'know?"  
"What for?" Fuu asked flatly. Seifer made a growling noise in the back of his throat.  
"For some entertainment, y'know? Seifer loves to pick on them, y'know?"  
"I don't _love _it," Seifer snapped. "I'll go see what they're doing."

Seifer's shoes made loud thumps against the sandlot as he stormed up.  
'The Usual Spot', what a stupid name. Stupid, gay name where stupid idiots hung out.  
He could at least skate past, for fuck's sake. It wasn't even like he could've forgotten - could he? Maybe he was ashamed. Seifer's hands made fists at his sides.

Seifer didn't even bother pushing the weird cloth that hung over the entrance. He just walked through it and let it run over him.  
"Look, twer- " Seifer cut himself off.

Hayner was sitting on a crate, bent over with his arms resting on his thighs. The brown haired girl Olette was rubbing a kind of sponge over Hayner's back - his bare back, Seifer noticed - and coating him in a kind of white substance. Not coating him, actually - it was only in a few spots where Seifer could see, but from Olette's expression Hayner's back was covered in it.  
"Oh!" Olette looked up. "Seifer!"  
Her bright green eyes seemed to peer through him - probably looking for Rai or Fuu. Hayner looked up at him and looked back down, fixing his eyes on his ankle.

"Um, Hayner kind of.."  
"Got eaten. Mosquitoes last night." Hayner muttered. "Sorry," he groaned, looking up at Seifer again. A bewildered look crossed Olette's face.  
Seifer waved his hand in a 'forget it' gesture and strode over to Hayner, tapping the crate with his foot.  
"You okay, Hayner?"  
Olette looked up with a shocked look on her face. Seifer never really called Hayner _Hayner, _it was always 'chickenwuss' or 'Blondie'. Weird.  
"I'll be fine. It just.. itches.." Hayner reached up to scratch his shoulder, but Olette slapped his hand away. Seifer pulled his beanie off - this place was _stuffy _- and grabbed the bottle of lotion Olette was holding in her free hand.  
"Calamine lotion, right?" He crouched down so he was at eye level with Hayner.  
"Right." Olette's eyes widened as Seifer dabbed some of the liquid on the outside of his dark beanie. "That stains!" She squeaked.

Seifer grimaced.  
"Like I care," he murmured, pressing it to Hayner's collarbone. The other boy winced at the cold sensation. "Hold still, idiot. Where does it itch."  
Hayner held out his arms, palms facing up. Red marks and bumps dotted the inside of his arms. That's what you get for being out late without a shirt on, Seifer thought. It was his fault, really. He shouldn't have made the bet in the first place..

Seifer put out his knee so he was kneeling in front of Hayner, and put Hayner's red hand on his thigh. A bit of the lotion stained the knee of Seifer's pants as he dabbed along the arm, but he ignored it.  
After a while, Olette shook her hand out and groaned.  
"I'm going to ask the Accessory Shop girl if I can use her sink.. I got all of it on my haands~" The brunette whined. "Play nice, okay?"  
"Oh, we will." Seifer assured her sarcastically, pressing hard on Hayner's sensitive skin. Hayner held in a wince.  
When Olette gingerly pushed aside the cloth, Seifer tossed his beanie to the side and pulled Hayner off the crate so he was sitting on the ground with him.

"Stop pushing me around, already."  
"Where were you?" Seifer asked sharply. His eyes searched Hayner's, but he found nothing in the deep chocolate circles.  
"Olette was playing nursie with me. I wasn't going to go down to the Sandlot looking like I had chickenpox."  
"Yeah, but." Seifer gripped Hayner's arm tightly. "How's it work?"  
"Huh?"  
"Like.. are we meant to talk every day or something? Do we have to hold hands?" Seifer smirked with a sarcastic look in his eyes for the last part.  
"I dunno. I've never dated before."  
"Not surprising."

Hayner took his hand away from Seifer and held it close to himself.  
"What?" Seifer asked. "Oh, come on, you can't be freaked out over me _touching you_, your arm's like a piece of meat- "  
"It's not that." Hayner mumbled.  
"What is it then?"

Seifer couldn't help if he was impatient. He was always straight and to the point, why couldn't Hayner do that?  
Don't point out his flaws, Seifer thought. His boyfriend - boyfriend sounded strange in his head - did look a lot different from when he did last night. Last night he had been .. usual Hayner. Tanned, fit Hayner who had cheeky brown eyes and a smile Seifer wanted to kiss off his goddamn face. Now he was paler and covered in red dots. His eyes were more innocent looking now, and he hadn't smiled since Seifer walked in.

"Fuck me, Hayner, you _are_ freaked out."  
"I'm meant to like girls! I'm meant to be the skater who flirts with all the girls as he passes by."  
"Who cares what you're _meant _to be? Hayner is Hayner. If you like guys, who gives a shit? You're still a person, you can _be _whoever you want to be, got it?"  
Hayner looked up at him with dim eyes.  
"Stop being so pathetic." Seifer shook his shoulder. "This isn't you. If Olette liked girls, you wouldn't mind, would you?"  
"No.."  
"Exactly."

Seifer took Hayner's hand again and looked up and down it.  
"These should go away by tomorrow. They better."  
"Mmm."  
Seifer glared at him for a while. He was frustrated. Sure, it wasn't like Hayner was going to be all proud of it. Even Seifer himself wasn't, but he wasn't _ashamed_. He just had to remind himself not to be rough with him. Don't demean him by insisting on being dominant. He could manage that.

Seifer gently put his hand on the side of Hayner's neck, feeling bumps. His face was the only place the mosquitoes hadn't gotten at. What did he fucking _eat_? A shitload of sugar?  
"Let's put some colour in those cheeks," he snickered, leaning over and pressing his lips to Hayner's. He moved his lips so the other boy opened his mouth slightly. He felt Hayner flush under his touch, and he gently slid his hand over his chest.

* * *

  
HARHAR  
I stop at the worst parts, I know.  
Sorry for the slow update, I've been sick and running back and forth from the toilet and the painkillers cabinet. SO, once I'm done spilling my insides everywhere I'll update.  
Also, if you're reading and not reviewing, that's not very nice xP PLEASE review, it spurs me to update~


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh how I spoil you.  
Now.  
Please, for the love of God, if you don't like smut, TURN AWAY. RIGHT NOW. DX**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. _Aren't you happy that I don't?_ I'd smut that shit up.**__

* * *

  
  
Seifer tugged at Hayner's pants, pulling them down past his hips. Hayner felt his spine arch up towards him and slammed himself back down guiltily. Seifer paused and tore his mouth from Hayner's, using both hands to yank his pants down around his ankles. Hayner pulled at Seifer's shoulders and forced him back into another kiss.

_Look who's dominant now, hm_? Seifer thought. He happily put his legs around Hayner, practically straddling the sitting boy.

What they hadn't considered was the fact that The Usual Spot had a reason for its name - people _usually _went there. People who don't expect to walk in on two boys making out, one with his pants around his ankles and the other pressing himself against him.  
No, Pence didn't expect this at _all_ when he turned in and pushed the cloth aside, two sea salt icecreams in his hand (both for him).

Unfortunately he wouldn't ever get to taste that icecream, unless he fancied picking the sticky treats off the floor.  
Pence stood there for a few moments, watching with a sick fascination. In fact, he didn't say anything at all until he noticed Seifer's hand creeping towards Hayner's briefs, at which point he yelled,  
"EW."  
Yes, a rather blatant statement, but wouldn't _you _find it a tad bit 'ew' if you caught your _**male**_ best friend and his _**male **_rival making out on the ground?

Seifer growled into Hayner's neck. _Damn you, Tubby, damn you to _Hell_._  
Hayner blinked. Quickly, he shoved Seifer off of him ("Watch it!") and stood up, stumbling over his feet. He yanked up his pants and stared at Pence for a few seconds.

"Is there a problem, Tubs?" Seifer asked dryly from the ground. Pence glared at Seifer, then at Hayner, and once more at Seifer before shuddering and running out.  
Hayner bit his lip.  
"That's the fastest I've ever seen him run," Seifer said. Hayner gave him a swift kick to the ribs and ran after his friend.

--

"Oh my _god_!" Pence screeched. His soft face was crinkled with disbelief. Usually warm and accepting eyes looked frantic, as if Pence thought Hayner was going to attack him. Hayner took a step towards him.  
"Okay, Pence, chill." Hayner said, holding out his open palms. "It's just- "  
"It's just _gross_!"  
"Not really - it's _normal_, okay, um, don't freak out over it, please, man - "  
"It's _SEIFER! _And you were like, making out with your pants down, that's so _sick_!"  
"Okay, that was kind of a bad way for you to find out BUT- "  
"How could you?"  
"Pence, come on, don't be like this, alright?"  
"I just- that's our Spot! You don't do gross stuff like that there!"  
"Please, calm down already, geez, stop being stupid about it- "  
"And he was all over you like.." Pence made a face that made him look constipated. "I'm just.. I'm so going right now.."  
"_Pence! Pence, come on!_"

--

Seifer lay back with his hands behind his head. He could hear muffled shouts from outside, and winced whenever he heard desperation seep into Hayner's pleads. _Come on, Tubby, don't be a dickwad about it.._  
He sighed and glanced over at his beanie, which he had thrown across the room. The black cloth was smeared with white lotion, he'd have to buy another one now. Great.  
Why did that _idiot _have to walk in anyway? He was so close to seeing _past _Hayner's hips, to see if the mosquitoes got to him where the lotion couldn't reach.

"Mmm.." Seifer rubbed his head lazily. If that 'Pence' hurt Hayner he'd rip his fat throat ou- .. that was going a bit too far. Whatever. Hayner didn't need his best friend turning on him just because of what _Seifer _had done. _He _made the first move. He didn't regret it, but damn, Tubby was starting to piss him off.

He looked up when he heard a ripping noise. Hayner was tearing the cloth down violently and then rolled it into a ball, the cloth slapping at his pasty chest. He growled and kicked the ball across the room, stamping on it when it fell apart.  
"Poor cloth," Seifer mumbled. He sat up and watched Hayner fume silently. It was only when the shirtless boy punched the wall that Seifer got to his feet and grabbed Hayner's arm.

"Hurting fabric's okay. Not yourself. Don't be an idiot."  
Hayner wrestled with him for a bit, trying to get his arm free. He slammed his other fist against Seifer's chest, making Seifer groan. Seifer forced Hayner into a kind of stiff embrace, Hayner's back to him and Seifer's arms around Hayner.  
"Let me go."  
It was a very strong grip that Seifer had. Hayner could've very easily broken his hold around him, and chances were that he knew that.  
"You're punching things. Punch Pence or something. Don't hurt yourself, twerp." Seifer mumbled his orders into Hayner's neck.

"I knew this would happen! KNEW it. You shoving your hands down my pants isn't worth me losing Pence!"  
"What kind of friend reacts like that, huh? Tubs should take it up with me."  
"You know he hates to fight."

Seifer snickered, and Hayner felt teeth against his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready to feel the painful tingles he got the last time Seifer bit him.  
But there weren't any tingles. Just pain. His neck throbbed as Seifer sucked at it. Pain pain pain pain pain. Make it _stop_.  
He couldn't think. Or see. It felt like all the blood was being drained out of him. Why was Seifer _doing this_? Did he really just want to see Hayner squirm?  
One last shot of pain. And then it began to ease. Hayner sighed and panted, trying to get out of Seifer's grasp. But something was stopping him.

"Ugnn.."  
Maybe it was just the feeling of no pain. The relief. Maybe that's what this strange sensation was.  
Or maybe, just _maybe_, it was the feeling of Seifer holding his open palm against - oh god.

Hayner arched again, trying to squirm his way out of Seifer's arms, but Seifer only pressed harder. His hand gently circled around the inside of Hayner's thighs, and Hayner let out a frustrated moan - or maybe it was a groan. Through the tickles and the lingering pain of the hickey Hayner wasn't sure how his body was acting.

He knew his hands were reaching back to grab Seifer's head and pull it down towards his own. The crushing feeling on Seifer's lips on his brought him out of his trance. Warmth from Seifer's hands was making him forget.. forget Pence and forget that they were in the usual spot, forget that anyone could walk in at any second, forget that he was being ruthlessly dominated by someone he'd fought with for so long. No, Seifer was just tracing his hands back and forth - tightening his touch often enough to keep Hayner out of breath.

"Shit," Hayner breathed. Seifer smirked and pressed himself against Hayner a little more.

Seifer grimaced. He could hear footsteps. Light, skipping footsteps. Hayner didn't look like he was listening to anything around him, instead he was arching his neck painfully trying to capture Seifer into another kiss, even though Seifer was looking away. If Olette turned the corner she'd see - the cloth was strewn on the ground. Seifer slowly pulled his hands away from Hayner. He wasn't going to get him in trouble with a friend _again_.

Hayner made a 'huff' noise and grabbed the front of Seifer's vest.  
"Idiot, let go.." Seifer muttered. "Someone's coming.."

Hayner turned as Olette walked in, humming a tune that neither boy could quite place. Her brown bangs bobbed lightly against her shoulders. Seifer grinned sheepishly at her, shifting himself so he was behind Hayner.  
"Hey. .. Oh, Hayner!" She sighed. "All the Calamine lotion's come off."  
"I'm not itchy any more. Didn't last long." Hayner shrugged. Olette smiled and held out a dark green singlet. It wasn't Hayner's usual black one, but it matched the rest of his clothing.

"Oh! Great!" Hayner practically snatched it out of her hands and shoved it over his head, ruffling his blonde locks. Seifer laughed and helped him pull it down over his chest, gently smoothing it over.  
Olette starting humming again, smiling at the two. They both stared back at her blankly.  
"So.." she began. ".. Who's the uke?"

* * *

**Quick, Hayner! Google it! D:  
Reviewreviewreview, it doesn't take much to review but it's much appreciated :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Fwahahaha, a chapter without smut.  
Rare, innit.  
No KH ownage here.

* * *

All the colour drained out of Seifer's tan face. Hayner tipped his head to the side and waved his hand curiously.  
"Uke?"  
"You know.." Olette smiled cheekily. Her emerald eyes glittered. "The submissive one."  
"She's asking which of us is stronger," Seifer said sharply. He stared pointedly at Olette, whose face was slowly resembling that of a Cheshire cat's.

"No, I'm asking which of you is like, the dominant one and who's the submissive one. That's how it works, right?"  
"You mean who pushes who around?" Hayner asked, elbowing Seifer lightly.  
Olette sighed.

By now Seifer's hands were wound around Hayner's waist and clasped together in front of him. He was really just _tired_. They'd been going out for what, a day? Already Seifer felt the need to take Hayner home so they wouldn't be interrupted again, to... Nnn. _Slow it down. _  
Seifer whispered in Hayner's ear and took his hands away. He hated complicated shit. They could just be careful around each other when people were watching, and not make manwhores of themselves. Olette, Pence and Fuu - they'd basically blown it by letting _them _know, but if Pence kept his mouth shut..

Relationships can be hard to organise. You have random fights and the next second you're pulling at eachother's clothes. Sometimes you wish everyone else in the world would just go away because they could never understand, never know that it's not _your _fault you feel this way.

--

Pence found himself storming around in circles in the tunnels, biting down on his soft lip. His hands were curled into fists at his sides.  
That was just sick. Really. He didn't mind that Seifer was gay - that prick could do whatever or _who_ever he wanted - but _Hayner?  
_And _with Seifer?_

Pence figured they were both driven by hormones. Seifer, being the horny bastard he was, must have manipulated Hayner to make the gang's image bad.  
He had to tell Olette. He had to _warn_ her -  
"Fat one."

Well, that wasn't very nice.  
Fuu stood on a ledge above him, crossing her thin arms. Pence used to have a bit of a crush on Fuu until he realised he would probably _crush _his crush, seeing how petite she was. He opened his mouth to retort, but Fuu cut him off.  
"Wrong judgement."  
Her voice was commanding and Pence found himself craning his neck to see her properly.

She leaped down, making no noise as she landed.  
"What do you mean?" Pence snapped.  
"Hayner and Seifer."  
Pence made a face.  
"Oh, so you know too. And I bet you don't think it's gross, huh."  
"Their choice."

Pence made a face again.  
"They could at least take it slow."  
"If I were to touch you, you would not want to take it slow."

Fuu's red eyes were very serious; her face stoic. That would have to be the longest sentence he'd ever heard come out of Fuu's mouth.  
"Mutual feelings. No restrictions."

It's hard to handle being told off with so few words, and Pence was coping fairly well. The interesting thing about Fuu was how easily she could put a world of insight into just a few words. She wasn't quiet... not really. She just used her words sparingly.  
Pence, of course, the utter blabbermouth he was, felt like running his mouth off in a rant to her. Did she get how gross it was? No. She just didn't mind it because Seifer was her leader, as long as he was happy…  
"If you tell, we will hurt you."

Pence paled, looking bone white in comparison to his dark hair and red shirt.  
Fuu turned, her hands on her very small hips, and began to walk away.  
"Hey, uh, so if there's like, a truce, sometime, would you want to-"  
"Asexual."

Pence blinked. _You're so kidding_.

--

Hayner couldn't sleep that night. Whenever he managed to fall asleep he would jolt awake, swearing he could hear a "You _like_ it, lamer" coming from the dark.  
Of course, he had tipped his room upside down and there hadn't been anyone else in his room (unless they were hiding under the floorboards). Still, he couldn't sleep.

This was weird. Awkward and weird.

"And we have Vivi against Setzer!"  
Seifer always thought the Struggle organiser was a little pudgy. The brunette man liked watching younger members of the community sweating it out when he probably wouldn't last thirty seconds in the 'ring'. Loser.

And another thing. The way the organiser liked to arrange 'Friendly' matches on the weekends. What was friendly about them? Either way you're beating the shit out of each other with big blue bats.

"Something wrong, Seifer?" Olette's green eyes stared into Seifer. Her dark, curly eyelashes made her look even more curious than usual. She seemed .. _different_. It was probably because Seifer never paid any attention to how she looked; instead thinking of her as one of the twerps. She wasn't that bad.  
"Nope." Seifer leaned against the wall, not really paying attention to the match. Vivi would probably dart around Setzer's ankles and beat the shit out of him. The bastard deserved it.  
Seifer was just waiting for the organiser to draw his name from the hat so he could choose Hayner as his opponent.  
Not that he'd get much Struggling done.

Seifer glanced over at Hayner, who was nervously staring across at Pence. Pence was sitting on a bench across from them, staring off into the distance. Occasionally Pence's dark eyes would glance over at Hayner, then Seifer and then Hayner before fixing themselves on the ground.  
Seifer, Hayner, Olette, Fuu and Rai were grouped together. Fuu was sitting on the bench with Olette, with Rai on the edge. Seifer and Hayner were leaning against the wall with Seifer's arm around Hayner's shoulders.  
They had gotten a few strange looks, but other than that Twilight Town seemed very accepting. Or maybe it was the fact that Seifer would have pummelled anyone who teased them into the ground.

Setzer's bat made a 'thunk' as it hit the ground. The organiser made a satisfied face and raised up Vivi's arm (crouching as he did so).  
"We have a winner!"

"I think he hates me." Hayner murmured. Seifer, being the only one who heard, placed his hand firmly on Hayner's shoulder and squeezed lightly.  
"And the next one to choose a 'friendly' opponent is.."  
Seifer smirked.

* * *

Review and such.

-tired-


	6. Chapter 6

GUESS WHO GOT TWITTER?  
Barack Obama.  
SO DID I!  
This makes me like the President. Whoot.  
**NightxBlossom**, purely for fanfiction-related updates. I'll squeeze what previews of upcoming fics/chapters I can into that 140-word word limit D:  
_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **_I'm about to go play it; though!

* * *

".. Pence!"  
"What?!" Olette cried. She stood up and waved her hands frantically. "Hey, no! What do you think you're doing?!" Her voice broke slightly at the end, as if she was in a life-threatening panic.  
"Foolish." Fuu muttered.  
"Pence!" Hayner called, tearing away from Seifer. "Come on, you don't fight!"

The dark-haired boy headed towards the organiser, ignoring the cries. Seifer watched him, crossing the arms that had held Hayner a few seconds ago. Who was Pence going to pick? The fact that Tubs applied for selection in the first place meant he was on a mission.  
_What're you gonna do, dweeb? Hit me with a popsicle stick?_

As Pence picked up a Struggle bat and let the organiser strap on the light battlegear vest, he ran his eyes over Hayner and Seifer. Hayner was his friend. Seifer made Hayner do all those bad things.. whose fault was it? Hayner wasn't fighting back, though, he _liked _it.. Pence's face hardened with determination.  
The organiser tightened a strap on the gear, turning Pence's reply into a squeak.  
"Seifer."  
The organiser's moustache twitched and he checked his clipboard before nodding.  
Seifer began to walk towards Pence, but Hayner grabbed him by the arm. Seifer turned to face his.. wait, would it be boyfriend?.. .. _his **Hayner**_**.**  
"Don't hurt him." Hayner said.

Hayner wasn't pleading with him. He wasn't _asking_. It was an order.  
Seifer's eyes sharpened. Who did Hayner think he was, ordering him around?  
"Seifer!" called the organiser. "Do you accept the challenge?"  
"Obviously!" Seifer called back. He turned his gaze to Hayner again.

The dark brown of Hayner's eyes was unpredictable. When he was hurt or upset they swirled and shimmered, soft like chocolate. Unoriginal, sure, but that's what they made Seifer think of.  
But now.. they were hard. Desperation flickered through them. Desperation and determination.  
"He wants to _fight _me." Seifer said, answering a question Hayner never asked.  
"It's a Struggle. Not a fight."  
"Oh, and there's a difference now?"  
"_Make _it different."

Seifer liked Hayner a lot more when he was moaning and being... 'uke'-ish. A _lot _more.

Hayner released Seifer and pushed him towards the match area without so much as a "G'luck".

He couldn't let Pence win. No, that wasn't what Hayner meant. Hayner didn't want Seifer to _lose, _did he?  
**_"Don't hurt him."_**  
_Does beating the crap out of him count?  
_  
Probably.  
"I'm gonna hit your fat ass all the way to Station Heights." Seifer taunted as he reached the platform. He waved the blue bat back and forth, watching Pence's eyes following it. "Take that how you want." Seifer raised a blonde eyebrow and smirked with a kind of guilty satisfaction.  
"You're sick." Pence said.  
"Blondie likes it. Join the club."

"Go!" called the organiser. The crowd cheered, bar for the corner where the two gangs sat.  
"You know what else he likes?" Seifer whispered as he darted past Pence and grabbed him from behind. "When I shove my hands down his pants. But I guess you already figured that out, hm?"  
Seifer hit Pence below the ribcage, quickly absorbing the orbs. He almost pressed Pence's ass to his crotch out of habit, but Seifer wasn't _that _twisted.

Seifer glanced to the side as he jumped back and caught Hayner's gaze. Worry was visible in the young boy's eyes, even from afar. (Worry for who? And that's all he really was, wasn't it? A boy.)  
**_"Don't hurt him."_**_  
Fucking _hell_, lamer.  
_  
Pence had 97 orbs now, and Seifer had 107. If he could keep it like that for another two minutes, he wouldn't have to hit Tubs again.

Pence wasn't really made for Struggling. He had the spirit, sure, but his technique was pathetic. Each time Seifer dodged, Pence's brow would furrow and wrinkle even further and his eyes would fill with pain.  
The crowd was 'boo'ing, and the organiser called thirty seconds left on the clock in a tired tone.

"Hit me already," Pence growled as Seifer dodged again.  
"Trust me, I'd love to." Dodge.  
"Do it then." Swipe.  
"Why would I waste energy on a lamer like you?" Dodge.  
"Hit me." Swipe. Harder this time.  
"_No_." Dod-  
_  
Craaaaack._

Seifer's teeth banged together, his tongue catching between them. _Fuck.  
Blood doesn't taste metallic. What the fuck? In all the books it says it tastes metallic. Maybe Blondie's been slipping tongue in. That would explain this really bad sugary taste in my mou-  
_"CONTACT!"  
_Fuu shouting? Unusual.._  
"Seifer? Are you okay?"  
_Iunno, Olette. You kinda sound like a chipmunk, but I don't think that means something's wrong with my hearing._  
"He's hurt, y'know?"  
_Heeey, you sound like a chipmunk too. _  
"What the hell did you do that for?!"  
_That is one sexy chipmunk voice right there_.**_[*]_**

---

Hayner stormed up to Pence, almost grabbing him by the collar. His dark eyes brewed with fire.  
"If you have a problem, talk to me about it, okay?! Don't punch Seifer in the freaking jaw in a _Struggle_. He hit you _once_. **_Because I asked him not to hurt you_.**"  
"I'm.." Pence gaped. His hands trembled.

Hayner didn't have time for this. Pence wasn't looking like he could talk - whether he was shocked over the fact that he sent Seifer Almasy flying or the fact that Hayner was snapping at him, Hayner wasn't sure - and Seifer was lying at the other end of the Sandlot, _injured._

A crowd had gathered around where Seifer fell, although none of the bystanders seemed to be running to Seifer's aid. It was just a punch, though. Seifer wouldn't be _that _hurt. Right?  
He spotted a nervous Olette circling around the crowd, trying to find an opening.  
Hayner spun on his foot and ran towards the crowd, pushing past Rai and Fuu who were closest to the centre of it. Seifer was laying face-down on the ground, his bat lying away from him. His trenchcoat was sprawled around over him and his pants were crumpled.  
Seifer groaned and tried to get up. Fuu rushed forward and pulled him up by the arm.

"Alright?"  
"I'll be _fine_." Seifer shot a look at Hayner and mouthed, "I did it for _you," _to him. A small trickle of blood dripped down the corner of Seifer's mouth. It didn't look right. Seifer wasn't meant to _bleed_ -he was some kind of inpentrable (har har), tanned god.  
Or was that just Hayner?

In the distance, Pence paled. The organiser was already berating him and Seifer could make it even worse. He had made him bleed. He didn't realise that - oh **God** what if he had knocked some teeth out?! Seifer would _murder _him..  
Pence glanced once more at the crowd.

Olette had a sad look on her face, with Fuu patting her shoulder lightly. Rai was commenting on how cool the blood looked, y'know, and Hayner..  
Hayner didn't look happy. His blonde hair was ruffled, and he held Seifer's brown beanie (_wait, brown? When did Seifer get a brown beanie? _Pence scratched his head in thought_._) in one hand, with the other clenched in a fist.

Hayner made a hissing noise. Seifer's lips were stained red, and his teeth were the same crimson hue when he pulled his bloody lips over his teeth in a snarl.  
"I think an apology should do just fine," finished the organiser, leading Pence over to Seifer. The large brunette boy paled even further.

"Shouldn't have thrown a punch in the first place, y'know?"  
"An apology?" Seifer ignored Rai and stared at Pence. His mouth and chin ached like hell, and the fact that _Pence _of all people had just sent him flying wasn't helping. Seifer flexed his jaw with a wince.  
"Sorry. I guess." Pence muttered.

Hayner watched as his friend bowed his head and twisted his hands in his shirt.  
_It's my fault._

* * *

  
_**  
[*] Yes, that's meant to sound idiotic. Seifer's amusing when out-of-it! 8D**_  
Well, actually, Hayner dear, it's my fault for being an awful writer and stuffing senseless smut together and calling it a story. There has to be some consequences to that, I'm afraid! -marches off to her PlayStation-


End file.
